I Wish
by AdoreblaGirl13
Summary: If only time could just turn back , cause i got three little words that i've bee dying to tell you .. song fic prtama gww


**Disclaimer : J. **

**this is my first songfic .. so i'm sorry if i made so many typos and some characters will be Out Of Character *author sok inggris***

**ini songifc pertama author .. mohon maap kalo misalnya banyak tipo sama ooc , pokoknya author minta review TT author tau author masih jelek bangeet .. apalagi dalam fiction ... **

**ide ini muncul dari otak author pas author lagi dngr ini lagu**

**btw , author directioners lhoo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish<strong>

Burung berkicau tanda hari menjelang pagi , Matahari perlahan-lahan mengintip dari balik tirai awan . Membangunkan beribu-ribu jiwa yang masih terbuai oleh mimpi indah mereka .

"Hoahm..." Gadis berambut coklat keriting ini menguap selebar-lebarnya *ditimpuk Hermione fans club* . Ia segera bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya , tak lupa ia mengambil handuk lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di bagian barat asrama yang ditempatinya

Matahari tak segan-segan menampilkan dirinya sekarang.** 'Kringg...Kringg...Kringg...Kringg'** alarm bising itu berteriak , menganggu tidur pulas sang empunya kamar , membuat sang empunya kesal. "Argh.." Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan ini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mematikan alarm yang-diberi-oleh-kekasihnya-di sebelah mejanya. Pemuda itu segera bangkit lalu dengan sigap menuju kamar mandi.

**'Tok..Tok..Tok!'** Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabaran "Cepatlah , Hermione! sekarang sudah jam 07:38! kurang dari 30 menit lagi kita akan mengikuti kelas Ramuan , ayolah !" suara bass pemuda itu terdengar diseluruh asrama Ketua Murid.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka , menampilkan sebuah tubuh yang telah terbalut kemeja berwarna putih dengan rompi beremblem Gryffindor dan juga rok diatas lutut . "It's all yours hahaha" Lalu gadis ini berjalan menuju kamarnya .

.

.

Gadis itu menaiki tangga lalu berbelok ke arah kanan dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pastinya adalah kamarnya , ia berkaca lalu menyisir rambut semaknya , menggunakan lipgloss lalu memoleskan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya tidak lupa memberi rambutnya sedikit hiasan dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya . Ya , dia memang bisa menyihir karena dia adalah seorang penyihir , dan ia adalah Hermione Granger.

Hermione's POV

Aku segera turun dan berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan , hari ini aku melewatkan sarapan lagi . Ya,memang aku mau berdiet , aku berdiet untuk menaklukan hati Louis Leverfold . Dia adalah anak kelas 7 yang juga berada di Gryffindor , walaupun-Ginny-temanku berkata bahwa wajahnya pas-pasan tapi menurutku dia adalah cowok paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui . Setidaknya dia baik,tampan-menurutku,pintar,dan yyang terpenting dia bukan seorang ayolah,siapa sih yang akan jatuh cinta oleh seorang Malfoy?maksudku dia itu sok , egois , ferret , dan juga pencinta darah murni . Maksudku , apa yang salah dengan muggle-born atau half-blood ? Darah kita semua sama , berwarna merah dan sampai kapanpun aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pacar seorang Malfoy! TIDAK AKAN!

Hermione's POV End

Kelas Ramuan dimulai dengan suasana tenang , para siswa memperhatikan dengan baik dan seperti biasa Hermione selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap kelas , bukan begitu Hermione? Namun diantara mereka yang sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap Ramuan Senyum-Adalah-Sedih ada juga seorang siswa yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu..ehm..lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Dapat kita lihat , di belakang kelas Draco Malfoy , Ketua Murid Putra kita sedang memperhatikan partnernya dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang . Apa yang salah dengan Malfoy,eh?

.

.

Musim gugur telah datang , pohon-pohon mulai mengugurkan daunnya , angin dingin mengigit, tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat adalah teman terbaik mereka saat ini .

"Hermione!Ayo!kau tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas,kan?" tanya Harry Potter-the-boy-who-lived . Hermione dengan terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan malas ke Kelas Mantra . Sebenarnya , Hermione tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar dengan mengikuti pelajaran , karena ini musim gugur dan cuaca belakangan ini sedang buruk , dia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin

Flashback

Hermione berjalan menuju koridor tempat Louis mengajaknya bertemu , dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang . Sesamainya disana ia melihat Louis sedang berdiri dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam kantong celana .

"Hai" sapa Hermione , ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan ini . "Hai,mione.. Kau tidak keberatan,kan kalau aku panggil kau Mione?" tanya Louis dengan muka penuh harap. Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya "Hm..Iya , kau boleh memanggilku 'Mione' " . Lalu keadaan menjadi hening .

"Ehm..Mione,apakah hari Sabtu ini kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Louis . dengan sigap , langsung saja Hermione menjawab "Iya, jam berapa?" tanya Hermione hanya untuk sekedar basa - bbasi karena dia terlalu senang akan hal ini !

"Bagaimana kalau jam 10? aku tunggu di HoneyDukes?" Tana Louis . "Oke" Jawab Hermione

Flashback End

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan bagi Hermione , hari ini dia akan berkencan dengan idolanya yang tampan . Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 09:39 WHBT *Waktu Hogwarts Bagian Timur* , Hermione segera mempersiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang perlu dibawa sambil bersenandung , dia ingin kencannya dengan Louis hari ini sukses ! dan tidak ada yang boleh menganggunya .. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memiliki pacar.

Hermione segera berjalan meninggalkan kastil Hogwarts dan segera menuju Honey Dukes , tempat dimana Louis telah menunggunya . Setibanya Hermione disana ia segera berlari menghampiri Louis ."Hai!" sapa Hermione , iya yakin sekrang ia sedang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan ia tidak menyesali itu . "Hai juga , siap ?" tanya Louis seraya menyodorkan lengannya , lalu mereka pergi

.

Hermione berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasan seperti melayang , ia merasa sangat senang jika mengingat tentang kencannya tadi. Ketika ia akan memanjat masuk menuju Astama Ketua Murid , dari dalam pintu Asrama terbuka , menampakkan sebuah wajah yang dingin dengan tatapan angkuh , namun Hermione melihat kedalam matanya dan ia menemukan sebuah 'penyesalan?' dan juga kekhawatiran yang sangat besar . Ada apa dengan Malfoy? setahu Hermione , Malfoy tidak akan pernah menunjukan sisi emosional mereka, namun apa peduli Hermione? ia tidak ada urusan dengan mood sang Malfoy bukan?

Ketika Hermione akan memasuki Asrama , tiba-tiba seseorang mencegatnya . "Apa maumu Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada malas, iya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Draco sekarang. "Dengarkan aku, Hermione. Sekali ini saja dengarkan aku" sahut Malfoy. Belum sempat Hermione menjawab , Draco sudah bernyanyi

**He takes your hand**

**I die a little**

**I watch your eyes **

**And i'm in little**

**Why can't you look at me like that?**

****"Kenapa?Kenapa Hermione?Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti kau melihatnya ?" Ucap Draco dengan nada lirih dan dia melanjutkan lagi

**When you walk by i try to say it**

**But then I freeze and never do it**

**My tongue gets tight**

**The words can't trade**

"Tahukah kau ? aku selalu ingin menyapamu ketika kita bertemu , namun tatapanmu menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam padaku"

**I hear the bit of my heart **

**Getting louder whenever i'm near you**

"Tahukah kau ? Seberapa cepat jantung ini berdetak ketika aku berada didekatmu ?"

**But i see you with him**

**Slow dancing**

**Tearing me apart cause you don't see**

**Whenever you kiss him **

**I'm breaking o how i wish that was me**

"Dan tahukah kau ? setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan keparat itu ! aku berharap bahwa yang berada diposisinya adalah aku! aku yang seharusnya menciummu dan aku yang harusnya memelukmu"

**He looks at you the way that i would**

**Does all the things , I know that i could**

**If only time could just turn back**

****"Andai waktu dapat kembali , kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku Granger"

**Cause i've got three little words that i always been dying to tell you**

"Karena aku punya 3 kata yang selama ini mau ku sampaikan padamu"

**I wish it was me that you call in your room **

**Cause you wanna say goodnight**

"Aku berharap akulah yang kau doakan dan kau impikan setiap kali kau akan tidur , namun aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melakukan itu , Hermione dan dengan berakhirnya lagu ini aku berharap kau mengerti bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berharap suatu saat nanti kau kan menjadi milikku "

Di malam yang dingin ini , Takdir telah menghancurkan 2 hati yang tak berdosa .. Akankah Takdir bertindak adil kepada merkea?

NB:sebenernya author blm nulis lengkap lyricsnya abisnya ada yg diulang dan ada juga yang ga pas sama Draconya ..

minta review yaa .. author ada kagok sama agak susah kalo bikin new line nya .. mnrt kalian ini bagus gaa?

I wish - One Direction


End file.
